


Vendetta, dolce vendetta

by Lia483



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Evil Hans (Disney), Post-Canon, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Interessante come Arendelle dimenticasse in fretta i propri nemici, pensò passeggiando sulla banchina del porto, un cappuccio calato sulla testa a nascondere il volto, anche se era molto diverso dall'ultima volta che era stato lì. Ora una barba corta e rossiccia gli copriva il mento e le guance, unendosi alle basette, mentre i vestiti erano scuri e poco eleganti.Era in disgrazia ormai, non aveva più nulla da perdere.





	Vendetta, dolce vendetta

Questa volta era sicuro della riuscita della propria impresa, aveva elaborato al meglio il proprio piano e non avrebbe fatto gli errori del passato. No chiacchiere, no monologhi, solo fatti.  
_Interessante come Arendelle dimenticasse in fretta i propri nemici_ , pensò passeggiando sulla banchina del porto, un cappuccio calato sulla testa a nascondere il volto, anche se era molto diverso dall'ultima volta che era stato lì. Ora una barba corta gli copriva il mento e le guance, unendosi alle basette, mentre i vestiti erano scuri e poco eleganti.  
Era in disgrazia ormai, non aveva più nulla da perdere.  
La sua famiglia, dopo il suo tentativo di prendersi il trono di quel piccolo regno, l'aveva mandato in esilio con quello che aveva addosso e niente con cui sostenersi. Non che prima avessero dimostrato di amarlo e Hans aveva rifiutato l'unico modo per essere riammesso a corte: chiedere il perdono della regina e della principessa di Arendelle. Ma Hans non si sarebbe inchinato, non più, non dopo aver avuto un assaggio di ciò che voleva davvero. Era difficile inchinarsi quando si era arrivati in alto dove erano gli altri ad inchinarsi a te.  
Così eccolo lì, con un piano di rapimento e una serie di richieste. Voleva del denaro, un mezzo per andarsene e una lettera reale di Arendelle che gli avrebbe permesso di entrare in qualsiasi regno come se fosse un emissario della regina, sotto una falsa identità.  
Conosceva le abitudini della principessa Anna, il suo obiettivo più facile. Anche se ad Arendelle le reali si mischiavano tra il popolo, al contrario di quelli delle Isole del Sud, rapire la regina sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui. La principessa ogni mattina, senza alcuna scorta, usciva a cavallo per fare un giro per la città e per le case dei contadini al di fuori, distribuendo cibo ai più poveri e provvedendo a far avere loro assistenza per qualsiasi cosa avessero bisogno.  
Per un paio di giorni, Hans controllò il percorso della giovane, scoprendo che passava sempre nello stesso punto vicino ad un promontorio a picco sul mare, una zona poco trafficata a quell'ora, l'ideale per un'imboscata grazie alla boscaglia nei pressi del punto più alto della strada.  
Con una fionda rudimentale, il principe colpì il cavallo con una pietra, facendolo spaventare e prendendo alla sprovvista la principessa, che cadde a terra e svenne per una botta alla testa. Con la sicurezza di chi ha sempre lavorato con i cavalli, Hans venne fuori e calmò subito il destriero afferrandone le redini e parlandogli con paroline gentili.  
Il cavallo si accostò a lui, calmo, e Hans sorrise beffardamente, accarezzandogli la criniera. "I cavalli come te dovrebbero fidarsi solo di chi emana vibrazioni positive. Sei semplicemente sciocco e ingenuo come la tua cavallerizza" commentò, con un'occhiata piatta alla giovane a terra che sembrava si stesse già riprendendo.  
La odiava? Sì, molto. Così tanto che a fatica tratteneva la voglia di infilzarla con la spada lì dove si trovavano e soddisfare il suo enorme desiderio di vendetta, ma se voleva rifarsi una vita lontano, quella non era la scelta più saggia.  
Anna, quando l'aveva riconosciuto mentre lui le legava i polsi, aveva passato il tempo tra insulti e preghiere nella sua direzione, minacciandolo e dicendogli che sua sorella gli aveva fatto un favore non facendolo mettere a morte come aveva proposto lei con gli altri ministri.  
Gli insulti e le preghiere gli erano scivolati addosso, ma quell'ultima frase toccò un nervo scoperto e l'uomo si voltò, inchiodando la principessa con occhi di pietra. "Un vero favore sarebbe stato uccidermi subito, Anna."  
Furono le sue ultime parole rivolte alla principessa, che non aprì bocca ulteriormente, se non quando vide arrivare le guardie di Arendelle a seguito della Regina e si mise a chiamare la sorella, spaventata.  
Hans, stupito che la sparizione di Anna fosse stata notata tanto in fretta, -anche stavolta forse non era stato abbastanza attento, qualcosa l'aveva fregato comunque-, afferrò la principessa, circondandole la vita con un braccio e portandola davanti a sé, come se fosse uno scudo. Le guardie li circondarono, lasciando alle loro spalle solo il promontorio a picco sul mare.  
La Regina parlò, intimandogli di arrendersi, che tanto non aveva via di scampo. Le mani non coperte più dai guanti brillavano di minuscoli cristalli di neve, pronta probabilmente a congelarlo pur di liberare la sorella.  
L'ex principe delle Isole del Sud fissò la donna dritta negli occhi, verde nell'azzurro, con un sorriso ironico e il desiderio di vendetta che pompava forte il sangue nelle vene. "Voi avete rovinato la mia vita, Elsa. Per questo, non c'è niente di meglio, meglio di tutti i piani che mi ero fatto con il rapimento di vostra sorella, che ricambiarvi il favore."  
E si lasciò cadere all'indietro, portandosi dietro anche la principessa di Arendelle, in una caduta libera verso il mare e gli scogli.  
Non avrebbe permesso loro di rovinare anche la sua ultima impresa...


End file.
